eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
List of businesses in EastEnders
Walford Tube Station Link title Walford East is supposedly on London’s District Line. It actually replaces the real station Bromley-by-Bow on the made-up map that's shown inside. (It's not a real station) 89 George Street 89 George Street is a house with 2 flats, both of which are owned by Ian Beale. Current residents Branning Brothers: 6 Albert Square Frank was the first owner of the car lot, and was selling cars. When Frank left the Sqaure in 1990. his wife Pat and her new husband Roy took over the car lot and launched a taxi service known as Pats Cabs When Frank returned for good in 1998 he took back his part of the business and returned to selling cars along with his partner Roy Evans. after Frank and Pat had an affair Frank left walford. leaving the car lot in the Evans control. The Evans remained in control until 2004 when both Roy and Barry where killed In 2005 Patrick Truman reopened the Car Lot but later sold it to The Mitchells when his affair with Pat was exposed. In 2009. in a bid to pay off loan sharks. Phil Mitchell sold the Car Lot to Archie Mitchell who would later go into business with his mistress Janine Butcher. In 2010 Roxy Mitchell inherited all of Archies businesses including the Car Lot Now known as "Branning and son Motors", It is currently being run by Max Branning but it is actually owned by Roxy Mitchell. Darren Miller also works here. Bradley Branning was also part-owner until his death in February 2010. Jack Branning bought a share in the firm in 2011.It is now know as "Branning Brothers". *Owner- Max Branning *Employee- Darren Miller 5 Albert Square during the 1980s the house was left a burnt out squat and wouldnt be rebuilt until the early 1990s When the house was rebuilt in 1993. Kathy Beale moved in. Kathy then got engaged to Phil Mitchell and the pair decided to live there together eventually having a son called ben. When Phils alcholic ways drove Kathy and Ben out of walford. he was joined by his brother Grant and sister Sam. Both Sam and Grant left Walford leaving Phil living with his new girlfriend Lisa Fowler Phil was later shot on the doorstep after managing to upset half of Walford in one day. Phil soon recovered from his shooting and returned to the house with his godson Jamie Mitchell. and later he was joined by his mum Peggy who had been forced to sell The Vic to Sharon Watts. In 2002 Phil and Peggy moved back to the Vic and Phil sold the house to Steve Owen. who was later killed by a car explosion. The house was then bought by The Watts family who lived there for two years. Johnny Allen moved in after The Watts had left walford and lived here with his daughter Ruby. the house was burnt down in 2005 by Danny Moon who blamed Johnny Allen for his failings. The Allens left walford and the house was sold to Max Branning who moved in with his wife Tanya and there two children Abi and Lauren This house is now still owned by the Brannings Max lives here with Abi. When Darren has nowhere to live max allowes him to move in. Vanessa cheats on her husband with max and when her husband finds out he kicks her out and she goes to stay with max. Current residents *Max Branning *Abi Branning *Lauren Branning *Darren Miller *Vanessa Gold *Jodie Gold 1 Albert Square:Walford Surgery The basement flat is the doctor's surgery, which was first run by Dr Legg. Al Jenkins was the last known occupant.The surgery is now run by Dr Yusef Khan as of February 2011. The Arches: 2 Turpin Way In 1990 the Archers was bought by the Mitchell brothers. Grant Mitchell gave up his ownership for Phils shares of the Vic this made Phil the main owner of the Archers. in 1999 the garage was burnt down after Phil and Grant started to clash with a local gangster family. the Archers was rebuilt the year after and Dan Sullivan tried to steal The Archers from under Phils nose simillare to what Phil did with Dan over the Vic. When Dan was framed for Phils shooting. Phil took back control of the Archers. when he was framed for armed robbery in 2003 he signed his whole empire over to his sister Sam. Sam was later conned into selling all the Mitchells propeties and sold the Archers to Ian Beale who later fired all his staff and was left to run the Archers alone. Phil returned in 2005 and made life hell for Ian. this forced Ian to sell the Archers back to Phil. Phil then stayed in control of the Archers until January 2010, when he sold it to Pat Evans, because of money problems caused by Archie Mitchell. Phil later won the Archers back from Pat *Phil Mitchell-Owner *Ricky Butcher-Manger/Mechanic *Jay Brown-Mechanic Argee Bhajee: 88-90 George Street The Argee Bhajee is Walford's leading Indian restaurant. The Argee Bhajee was also called Giuseppe's 'run by The Di Marco Family from 1998 until 2000. The Masood Family bought the restaurant in 2010 for their son Tamwar. In 2011, the restaurant had to be temporarily closed down when the roof caved in. *Zainab Masood-Owner *Masood Ahmed-Owner *Tamwar Masood-Manager 'Gilly's Massage: 7 Turpin Road Before the massage parlour opened - to the objection of many locals - this was the post office. Booty Back in the 80's,it was a pub called the Dagmar. It was the rival pub with the queen vic. Mr willmot brown owned the Dagmar and had Angie Watts ' Ex landlady of the vic ' the run it for him. After den watts burned the Dagmar down, the building was expty for years until the 2000's when it was a beauty salon. Tanya Branning ran beauty salon Booty, although Max Branning secretly owned it behind Tanya's back. The business was previously a nail bar run by Phil's ex, Kate. Now it is owned by Roxy Mitchell who won it in a auction for £160,000 in March 2010. *Owner- Tanya Jessop *Beautician- Jodie Gold *Massage Therapist- Syed Masood *Receptionist- Poppy Meadow Community Centre: Turpin Way The community centre hosts a creche, a mother and baby group, art classes, dance classes and yoga. Lucas Johnson was the Manager of the centre Bookies: 13 Turpin Road Andy Hunter bought the Bookies in 2002 and made Pat Evans the manager. he would later use the bookies to cover up his criminal business and would have secret meetings in his office with his henchmen When Andy was killed in 2005. Dennis Rickman was given the ownership but then he himself died that same year signing the Bookies over to his pregnate wife Sharon Sharon left the Square in 2006 and left Pat to manage the bookies for her Pat resigned in 2008 and the bookies future was left unknown Janine Butcher and Ryan Malloy got jobs here in 2009 but a load of games resulted in them being sacked Carol Jackson returned to the Square in 2010 and became the new manager of the Bookies. she later employeed Glenda Mitchell Sharon Rickman-Owner Carol Jackson-Employee The Queen Victoria: 46 Albert Square *Owner- Phil Mitchell *Landlord- Alfie Moon *Landlady- Kat Moon *Barmaid/Caterer- Tracey *Barman- Ryan Malloy *Barmaid- Mo Harris *Barmaid- Jodie Gold *Barman- Eddie Moon *Barman- Tyler Moon *Barmaid/Caterer- Jean Slater *'Current Residents': *Alfie Moon *Kat Moon *Mo Harris *Jean Slater *Tommy Moon '47 Albert Square' 'Residents' Mercy & Grace Olubunmi live here with Fatboy Chubb Minute Mart: 1 Bridge Street CORNER SHOP During the early years of Eastenders. the Minute marts owner was Nimi and her husband Syed. After her husband left, Debbie Wilkins owned half the shop with nimi. Ian Beale bought the shop in 1998 but then lost it in 2000 after going bankrupt. Terry Reynolds later bought the shop after his marriage to his wife Irene fell apart Terry left the Square and the shop was sold to Patrick Truman Patrick would later go into business at the Car Lot and singed half the minute mart over to his wife Yolande who would do most of the work at the shop. In 2008 the shop was robbed and the robber left Patrick fighting for his life in 2009 Yolande left walford leaving Patrick once again alone to run the Shop *Owner- Patrick Trueman *Manager- Denise Fox *Shop Assistant- Zainab Masood Launderette: 3 Bridge Street The launderette is owned by the Mr Papadopolous, who has only been seen in 1992 and 1994. Dot Branning is the manager of The Laundrette while Heather Trott and Grace Olubunmi also works here. *Mr Papadopolous-Owner *Dot Branning-Manageress *Heather Trott-Employee Beale's Plaice: 15 Turpin Road The chip shop was bought by Ian Beale in 1995 and had variouse employees Ian was forced to give up the Chippi in 2000 after Phil Mitchell made him go bankrupt Ian and his wife Laura won back the Chippi in 2002 and moved into the flat above Laura fell down the stairs and died and Ian moved out of the flat to live in a large house In 2006 Jane pesuaded Ian to let her wayward brother live there he was later joined by his muslim lover Syed *Owner- Ian Beale Current Residents *Christian Clarke *Syed Masood 23 Albert Square This is the Slaters house and in 2009 Becca came to live with them. Becca then left in 2010, Stacey & Charlie also left.The house now doesn't currently belong to the Slaters. Current residents *Ryan Malloy (2011-) 25 Albert Square This house is owned by the old brannings jim who is the father of max , jack and carol and when they got married dot moved in with him. Jim now lives in a care home. Current Residents: *Dot Branning (2002- 27 Albert Square Following the Vic fire, all the Mitchells who lived in the Vic moved in with Phil, along with Shirley. In 2011, Roxy Mitchell sold the house to Tanya Branning and her fiancee Greg Jessop Current Residents: *Tanya Branning (2011-) *Greg Jessop (2011-) *Oscar Branning (2011-) 29 Albert Square Jack lives in the bottom flat with Ronnie and they are married. Glenda lived in the top flat with carol jackson. Roxy later moved in and carol left. Glenda left after Roxy wrongly believed she stole her money and roxy lives there with daughter Amy, Roxy's boyfriend Michael Moon has also moved in with them. Current Residents in 29a: *Jack Branning (2007- Current Resdents in 29b *Roxy Mitchell *Amy Mitchell *Michael Moon 31 Albert Square Pat Evans owns the house and lives with. Bianca and Ricky live here with there kids and biancas. 'Current residence:' *Carol Jackson (2010, 2011-) *Liam Butcher (2008-) *Tiffany Dean (2008-) *Morgan Jackson-King (2008-) *Pat Evans *Whitney Dean 45 Albert Square Ian Beale lives here with wife Jane, and two sons Peter and Bobby while his daughter, Lucy, is living with her grandmother, Bev. Jane had divorced Ian and moved out leaving just Ian and son Bobby. Current Residence: *Ian Beale (2007- *Bobby Beale (2007- 43 Albert Square Janine and Ryan Malloy live in 43a and no one lives in b at the moment Current Residents: *Janine Malloy (2009-) Shirley's Cafe: 2 Bridge Street 'Kathy's Cafe' is owned and run by Ian Beale and his wife, Jane. He employs Bianca Jackson and Marie. After Ian and Janes divorce Jane was awarded the cafe, which she sold to Phil Mitchell, who gave it to Shirley as a present. *Owner- Shirley Carter *Manageress- Carol Jackson *Waitress- Heather Trott *Waitress- Marie 4 Turpin Road: R&R Jack Branning owns the Club with help from Ronnie Mitchell. It had previously been known as Scarlet, the E20 and Angie's Den. Jack Branning later sold his share of the club to Phil Mitchell. Roxy sold her share of the club to Janine Malloy. *Owner- Phil Mitchell *Owner- Janine Malloy *Owner- Ronnie Branning *Manager- Shirley Carter *Barman- Ryan Malloy *Barman- Christian Clarke *Security- Luther *Security- Mickey *Security- Raj 41 Albert Square ' The Masood family live here Current Residents: *Masood Ahmed (2007-) *Zainab Masood (2007-2010, 2010-) *Tamwar Masood (2007-) *Kamil Masood (2010-) '20 Albert Square Patrick Trueman lives here with the Foxes - Chelsea and Libby. Lucas and Jordan Johnson have also moved in.Number 20 is now the Walford's new B&B, it is now called "Kimberely's Palace". Walford's new Gp is currently staying here. Current Residents: *Patrick Trueman (2001-) *Denise Fox(2008-2010, 2010-) *Kim Fox (2010-) Police Station Many Walford regulars have found themselves inside this building at some time or another. Allotments The allotments on Bridge Street were a favourite haunt of Arthur Fowler. Charlie Slater has a summer house here. Trina was killed here when ex- husband Lucas Johnson pushed her and she became impaled on a rake. War Memorial The Turpin Road War Memorial pays tribute to those brave residents of Walford who perished in the First and Second World Wars. The plaque reads 'We Shall Remember Them.' Masala Queen Catering Unit The Masala Queen Catering unit is a business owned by The Masood and The Beale familys. Each member of the two members work here from time to time. syed masood is also in a relationship with christian clarke *Zainab Masood-Part-Owner/Caterer *Masood Ahmed-Part-Owner/Caterer *Ian Beale-Part-Owner/Caterer *Jane Beale-Part Owner *Tamwar Masood-Caterer *Waseem- Employee Category:Walford Category:Lists